Battle Scars
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: After the battle known as the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia leaves to go see the love of his life, who was injured when the village she was at was burned to the ground. Along the way, he starts to remember how he and Anna first meet, and many other memories as well.


**Hi everybody! So I got pulled into the shipping of Acnologia and Anna. *Starts crying* I didn't even ship them until I read some stories out of curiosity, one of them was Dreams of Dragons, which you can find in my favorite stories on my profile. I thought that the cover picture fit with the song Battle Scars (I watched a very good Fairy Tail AMV done by Anime Save Haven) Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _The wound heals but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _You're at war with love, yeah_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle_

* * *

Acnologia walked among the battlefield, people having been dead for sometime and dragon corpses littering the battlefield of the Great Dragon War.

Acnologia never liked war, not even once. But it was because he had been bestowed the powers of a dragon, it took over his mind, and the next thing he knew, his hands were covered in so much blood, that he wondered if it would ever come off.

Acnologia left, not even bothering to look for any survivors. He wanted to go back home. Back to the love of his life, Anna Heartfilia.

Anna was, a very interesting woman. With the power of the Celestial Spirits at her beck and call, she was a very powerful and strong wizard that you don't want to mess with if you meet her.

He liked everything about her, her long blonde hair that she usually pulled back into a ponytail. Her shining brown eyes that would sometimes hold determination or love. Her kindness, and that she loved to take care of anybody who was in need of help. He loved her so much with all his heart.

However, Anna was supposed to be in a infirmary sleeping, her wounds given time to heal.

As he thought about the day he almost lost her, he also remembered the day when they first meet as well.

* * *

 _Never let a wound ruin me_

 _But I feel like ruin's wooing me_

 _Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree_

 _Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_

 _But when you're trying to beat the odds up_

 _Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know_

 _And let her go but the fear of the unknown_

 _Holding another lover's phone sends you back into the zone_

 _With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_

 _A lover not a fighter on the front line with a poem_

 _Trying to write yourself a rifle_

 _Maybe sharpen up a song_

 _To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Acnologia watched as bandits were attacking this carriage that was coming from somewhere. It looked like they were waiting for people to come out._

 _The carriage door opened as Acnologia saw a woman with long blonde hair wearing keyhole blouse and long dress walking out of it._

' _This will be over with in a jiffy.' Acnologia thought, but he was proved mistaken when he saw her pull out something from her dress._

" _Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" She yelled, a magic seal opening as a tall cow came out with an axe strapped to his back._

" _Mooo!" Taurus yelled. "You just made a very bad mistake, get ready for a rodeo of pain!"_

 _Taurus swung his axe at the bandits, taking them out like they were flies._

" _Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" She said, a pink haired girl in a maid outfit appeared._

" _Punishment?" She asked. "No, just tie up the men over there." The woman commanded nicely._

 _She didn't notice until it was to late when a guy lunged at her with a dagger. He didn't meet his target when he was hit by a blast of magic, the guy slamming into a tree and seeing birds._

 _The woman turned to see Acnologia with his hand raised, before he lowered it with a bored expression. "I had him." She said._

" _Yeah, like as if you were waiting for the guy to stab you in the back was all a part of your plan." Acnologia sarcastically replied._

 _The woman huffed as he just smirked. "Who are you anyway?" She asked._

" _Acnologia, and nothing more. What about you?"_

" _Anna Heartfilia, and nothing more."_

 _And that was the day when the two became what Acnologia called acquaintances._

* * *

 _I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_

 _I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

 _Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

 _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

 _Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

* * *

Acnologia walked a safe distance from the battlefield, before transforming into his dragon form and flying off through the sky.

While Acnologia hated having the curse to transform into a dragon, he did love flying through the air. It calmed him down a lot and gave him time to think.

Another memory came to him, about the time when Anna found out about his powers and somehow at the end of the day, it ended with her flying on him.

* * *

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle_

* * *

" _So what type of magic do you have?" Anna asked, the two sitting in a grassy field as she was making daisy chains. It had been nearly two years since they meet, and only one month since Acnologia got the curse of a dragon._

" _Classified information." Was all he said, only to get swatted in the face by a finished daisy chain._

" _Come on, you already know my type of magic, and yet I don't know anything about yours!" Anna proclaimed._

" _Does it matter?" Acnologia questioned, picking up the daisy chain and just throwing it over his shoulder._

" _Yes! We're best friends." At that, he snorted. "Oh shut up. My point is, you already know my magic, so I should know yours, it's only fair."_

 _Acnologia just continued to look at the ground, before looking up to Anna looking at him. "Okay, fine! Just to make you stop asking."_

 _Anna smiled, pleased with herself as Acnologia just grumbled, before walking away from Anna._

" _What is he doing?" Anna muttered, as Acnologia took a deep breath and started to transform into his dragon form._

 _Anna dropped the daisy chain as she could only stare in shock. "Your…..a dragon slayer." She said in awe._

" _ **Yes, I am."**_ _Acnologia said in his dragon form._

" _So that means…..you know how to fly!" Anna exclaimed._

" _ **...Eh?"**_ _Acnologia said, confused as he cocked his dragon head._

" _Can you….allow me to climb onto your back and can we go flying?" She asked, looking slightly nervous at what she said, as if she was prepared for him to say no._

" _ **Why not? Climb on."**_ _Acnologia said, watching as Anna struggled to climb on for a couple of minutes before she was finally on top of him._

 _Acnologia spread his wings and flew off into the air. Ana let out a noise of surprise before it turned into laughter._

 _And thus, the two spent the day flying around until the sun started to set._

* * *

 _You shouldn't have but you said it_

 _(And I hope you never come back)_

 _It shouldn't have happened but you let it_

 _Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_

 _The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_

 _Shields, body armours and vests_

 _Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt_

 _The enemy within and all the fires from your friends_

 _The best medicine is to probably just let her win_

* * *

Acnologia gritted his teeth in his dragon form, before flying up higher into the clouds, seeing the sun shining brightly through the clouds.

' _Why are all these memories appearing to me?! Why?!'_ Acnologia thought.

* * *

 _I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_

 _I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much_

 _And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

 _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

 _Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

* * *

" _Acnologia." Anna started to say, leaning on his shoulder as the two were sitting down. The setting sun adding to the scene._

" _Hmm?" Was his reply._

" _We've been friends for about two years, and it's only been five months since the Great Dragon War, and I wanted to tell you something."_

" _What is it?" He asked, trying to sound bored, but in reality, he was curious._

" _I think I've fallen for you." His eyes widened in shock as he turned to look at her._

" _I just….can't get rid of these feelings for you, I've only noticed them a year ago and have been keeping them hidden, but I just have to tell you! Even if you don't love me in return, I'm just glad that we meet on that fateful day and-" She stopped talking when his hand touched her cheek._

" _Anna, I love you to." He said as she looked at him in shock._

 _Time seemed to slow down as the two leaned in, their lips meeting each other as they had their first kiss in the setting sun._

* * *

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle_

* * *

Acnologia snapped out of his thoughts when a raindrop fell on his dragon nose, the memories came rushing back like a rapid river. The burning houses, the bodies and the blood, the rain... and her.

* * *

 _'Cause you've set me on fire_

 _I've never felt so alive, yeah_

 _Hoping wounds heal, but it never does_

 _That's because you're at war with love_

 _And I'm at the point of breaking_

 _And it's impossible to shake it_

* * *

 _Acnologia lost count of how many battles was fought near his mountain home, he would usually just ignore them and try not to get involved. But with his super dragon hearing, he could hear a woman screaming that dragons attacked a village._

 _His blood soon ran cold when he heard what village it was. The same village that Anna was staying in for the time being because she was visiting a friend, though she never told him who._

 _Acnologia got out of the cave and transformed into his dragon form, flying towards where the village was, praying and hoping that she would still be alive._

 _When Acnologia landed near the town, he de-transformed and ran into the town, spotting dead bodies and burning houses as far as the eye can see._

" _Anna? ANNA!" He yelled, looking around as he strained to hear anything out of the ordinary, anything at all. He started to walk, being careful of the flames that were burning some homes and dead bodies, though there weren't that many._

 _Acnologia looked around when he heard something. Turning towards the sound of it, he started to run._

' _Please let it be her, please…..' Acnologia pleaded inside his mind, not even knowing that tears were threatening to spill from his eyes._

 _Acnologia turned down one corner, and stopped as something made his blood run cold, staring in shock at what was in front of him._

 _There, laid the love of his life, blood pouring from her stomach as her breathing seemed to be shallow._

" _ANNA!" He yelled, running towards her as rain started to fall, he fell onto his knees next to her side as he took notice of her wound. "Anna, please speak to me." He asked._

 _The sound of coughing was like music to his ears, as Anna opened her eyes. "Acnologia…." She whispered softly. "I'm right here, don't you dare move." He told her, lifting her up to where her upper body wasn't lying on the ground._

" _I feel….weird." Anna managed to get out, before chuckling. "Am I going to die?" She asked._

" _No, I'm not going to let that happen."_

 _Anna put a hand on his cheek, wiping away some of the tears going down his cheeks. "Shhh." She said, a smile on her lips. "It'll be alright, trust me." She assured, before closing her eyes._

" _Anna! Please open your eyes!" Acnologia pleaded, the rain picking up. "ANNA!"_

* * *

 _Flashback Ended._

* * *

 _See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _Hope it heals, but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love!_

* * *

Acnologia de-transformed from his dragon form outside the village in the forest, walking towards it.

Acnologia noticed people staring at him with shocked and confused looks, most likely because Acnologia was covered in blood, bruises, and scratch marks. But he just calmly walked off towards the infirmary.

"Is a woman named Anna Heartfilia here?" Acnologia asked, the woman shrieking since she was reading a book before answering.

"Um….she's…..gone." The woman said, Acnologia's eyes widening. ' _No, the doctor's said she would survive. Oh who am I kidding! The doctors these days aren't skilled!'_ Acnologia thought, his fist shaking in anger.

"Um….sir?" The woman asked, concerned and scared at the same time. Acnologia let out a roar as the woman could only scream.

Once Acnologia came to his senses, he noticed that the village was nothing but smoking ash. Fear soon took over his entire body. ' _No! If I continue to go on like this! I'll destroy everyone! I have to get away! Before it gets even worse!'_

Acnologia transformed again and flew to his mountain, not even knowing a certain black wizard watching him from far ahead. "I knew that he would lose control if he was told she was dead, just like I told the woman to say to him." The Black Wizard, Zeref said.

* * *

" _If a guy comes in asking for a woman named Anna Heartfilia, tell her that she's gone." Zeref asked the woman, who only nodded in fear of his intense power._

* * *

Acnologia soon spent the next four hundred years inside his cave, only going out for food and water. But inside, his sanity was slowly crumbling away as the face of certain blonde wizard soon became like a fleeting memory.

Though while Acnologia bared many scars plus a lost arm on his body, the biggest scar was in his heart.

* * *

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle_


End file.
